Una serenata de amor para agradecer a las fanaticas que termino
by Natasha Grandchester
Summary: Una serenata de amor para agradecer a las fanaticas... que termino en un karaoke muy particular, es el relato de un episodio sucedido en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Terry, organizada por la Mafia Grandchester... cuando nuestro rebelde descubre que sus fans han estado entretenidas en otros galanes muy de moda ultimamente, decide mostrarles lo que es amar a Dios en tierra de indios...


**Una serenata de amor para agradecer a las fanáticas,**

**Que termino en un karaoke muy particular…**

El glamour, la alegría y la belleza reinaban en el lugar, vestido como hacía mucho no se le veía, se encontraba el casino de la Mafia Grandchester, la decoración, la bebida, la comida y la música eran el vivo ejemplo de lo importante de la celebración que tenía lugar y no era para menos, tratándose de la celebración del poderoso, amado, consentido, arrogante, vanidoso, elegante… en fin los calificativos que lo resaltaban sobraban y no es ese el motivo de este relato, es otro bastante peculiar, en las siguientes líneas se enteraran de como una serenata de amor, termino en una batalla campal entre celebrado y admiradoras…

Terruce Grandchester llegaba a 116 años de vida, a pesar de lo que muchos puedan pensar el chico… si, es que bueno, seguía siendo un chico, en fin él lucia mucho mejor con el pasar de los años, que para nada lo hacían lucir como un abuelo, todo lo contrario, su juventud se había perpetuado y con esa la de sus fanáticas, pues todas lucían la misma lozanía del rebelde más famoso de todo el mundo… porque para las que no lo saben, Terry fue primero que James Dean y todos los demás rebeldes que el siguieron.

El joven se encontraba sentando en su puesto de honor, que como cumpleañero le correspondía, rodeado de todas sus seguidoras y de sus más íntimos amigos… y bueno y de uno que otro colado, si contaban al señor García y a Neil Leagan, aunque este último había hecho méritos para estar aquí, siempre lo invitaba a su mansión para celebrar su cumpleaños, a regañadientes y después de semanas de insistencias de las chicas que lo acompañan, pero decir que lo pasa mal seria mentir, bueno la cuestión es que Terry observaba a todas sus hermosas mujeres compartiendo en armonía, con lindas sonrisas que embellecían los facciones, que iluminaban sus miradas y a él lo hacían sentirse el hombre más afortunado del mundo, tenía modestia aparte las más hermosas mujeres del mundo para llenarlo de amor y consentirlo a mas no poder, desde que decidió aceptar esas muestras de afecto que ellas le brindaban, jamás su lecho volvió a estar frio o solitario… claro está, lo que sucedía en los mismos siempre sería un secreto de dos, ante todo ellas eran unas damas y él un caballero.

Sus ojos captaron a Tattys quien emocionada conversaba con Gema, Cilenita, Natasha, Odet, Kary y muchas más, ellas reían alegremente e intercambian aspectos de un tema que al parecer era muy interesante, él se colocó de pie y con disimulo llevado por la curiosidad se aproximó al grupo, procurando que no fuese a descubrir su presencia; sus pasos se congelaron cuando escucho a la hermana menor del mal esbozar un nombre.

- Les digo Emerson es muchísimo mejor que todos los demás… es… es… ¡Es espectacular! Sencillamente me tiene enamorada y apenas llevo unas semanas con él – Decía la chica con la mirada brillante y una sonrisa.

- Bueno… no sé, yo tendría que abrirme a nuevas posibilidades… es que después de Grey dudo que alguien más me haga suspirar de la misma manera – Exponía Odet dejando libre un suspiro al recordar al famoso personaje.

- Yo estuve tan absorta que no podía dormir, incluso me leí el Paraiso de Gabriel en inglés – Comento Cilenita – Pero de todos, todos… yo los quiero a todos – Agrego soltando una carcajada ante las miradas de las chicas – No seamos sinceras, Grey nos abrió la puerta y ya después ni como cerrar… a ver quién le diría que no a Cross, a Zimmerman o a Gabriel… ninguna, les aseguro que ninguna podría y escoger a uno está difícil, bueno puedas hacerlo… pero siempre te quedara el recuerdo del otro y eso lo complica todo. – Señalo viéndolas.

- Bueno… yo los recibo a todos y aprendo y los amo a todos, no puedo y miren que lo he intentado, pero sencillamente no puedo quedarme con uno solo… es que todos tienen algo que me cautiva, creo que si alguien desea concederme un secreto pediría a mi hombre ideal y este tendría un poco de cada uno – Menciono Kary con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos.

- Hermana ese no sería un deseo, sería un milagro y de los todos los hombres que deseas, dudo que alguno tenga la entrada al cielo garantizada, menos hablemos de santidad – Acoto Linda mirándola con picardía.

- Bueno yo solo puedo decir que los he disfrutado a todos tal cual son y mira que me ha enloquecido, incluso me la paso buscando noticias de ellos, lo que si me encantaría seria que las películas ya estuviesen en cartelera… me parece una tortura esperar tanto para verlas, osea si nos van a decepcionar, bueno que lo hagan de una vez y no dejen que las expectativas aumente aún más – Indico Gema mirándolas a todas.

- Tienes razón, lo único que pido es que esas escenas sean las escenas, así les toque colocarla para mayores de edad, sería tan frustrante ver que comienza y de repente… "Y al día siguiente" – Pronunciaba Cary con mala cara.

- ¡NO! ¡Sería desastroso! ¡Un fraude! ¡Un fiasco! ¡Quiero a Henry! – Se dejaron escuchar los gritos de todas, y en ese momento Gema se volvió hacia Natasha.

- ¿Por qué no opinas Nata? – Pregunto viendo que la chica se mordía el labio, como si estuviera luchando para permanecer callada.

- Es… es que prometí portarme bien… pero es tan difícil, y no me ayudan en nada, yo también quiero a Emerson… ¡Es un sueño! Esa escena en el manzano… aaahhh yo también quería que fuese el primero en todo – Expreso la chica con tal emoción que su corazón latía con fuerza – Y que puedo decir de Grey, ya ustedes todas saben que quiero a Henry y que no me canso de decirlo es hermoso… bueno aunque Ian también está bien, pero si llegue a quererlo mucho, hasta recuerdo el despecho que me dio cuando tuve que dejarlo… solo me había despechado así por "El duque" – Agrego con la voz quebrada.

- Bueno… si a todas Grey nos dejó así, lo bueno es que existe la esperanza de tenerlo otra vez, por cierto hablando de eso ¿Quién me pasa a Gabriel? – Pregunto Odet.

Una lluvia de "yo" "lo tengo" "pásame tu mail" cayó sobre la chica para instantes después dejar libre risas que eran como el repicar de las campanas, mientras Terry detrás de las gruesas cortinas había quedado más frio que el glaciar Perito Moreno, ya sospechaba de este relajo que "sus" mujeres se traían con esos personajes, pero no pensó que llegarían a estos extremos, se suponía que esta era su fiesta, su día, su semana, su mes… debía reconocer que se habían esmerado para organizarles esta fiesta, pero eso no reparaba el hecho que todas estuviesen hablando de un montón de hombres en su presencia. La llama de los celos se encendió en su pecho y ya no hubo mar que la apagase, regreso sobre sus pasos dejándolas reír divertidas al recordar las "hazañas" de esos… esos que no eran más que una copia de lo que era él… ¡Como siempre! Si ya lo tenían a él ¿Para qué querían más? Bueno les haría ver lo que era amar a Dios en tierra de indios, en este mismo instante les daría una lección.

Minutos después el castaño se encontraba en sobre el escenario donde la famosa DJ Mysha hacia sus mejores mezclas, se acercó a ella y le pidió una selección de canciones, las mismas que había escogido en compañía de sus amigos, que sin hacer preguntas se avocaron a ayudarle, sobre todo Neil que no dejo de hablar de Ruby… de sus desatenciones, de sus indiferencias y esas escapadas que se daba a medianoche cuando lo dejaba dormido, pero al ver que se estaba exponiendo demasiado decidió callar y dejar que Archie, Albert y Anthony continuaran con las canciones, al final tenía una buen repertorio.

- Terry… ¿Qué deseas hacer con todas estas canciones? – Inquirió la chica que conocía algunas.

- Dar una serenata – Contesto este con ese brillo en la mirada que hacía temblar de miedo a cualquiera, retomo sus posición arrogante y se acercó al micrófono mientras le hacía un ademan a Mysha para que se preparara, después se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención del público femenino presente, en especial de cierto grupo – Buenas noches a todas mis hermosas damas, a mi madre que tuvo como siempre la gentileza de acompañarnos esta noche, a mis amigos que se tomaron un momento dentro de su ajetreado día a día para compartir esta fecha y esta velada tan especial conmigo, de verdad esto encantado y feliz por todas las muestras de afecto, por ese amor incondicional que me brinda, su fidelidad es a prueba de balas – Dijo mirando al grupo y dejando ver media sonrisa al comprobar que estas se tensaban, en realidad media sala se tensó y eso lo hizo reunir todo el valor que tenía para continuar – Es por ello que esta noche deseo dedicarles una serenata a todas ustedes, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón… comencemos ¡Mysha, música por favor! – Pidió acercando el micrófono con decisión a su cuerpo.

Los acordes de una guitarra llenaron el lugar, mientras las damas mostrando hermosas sonrisas se aproximaron a la tarima, gustosas de la invitación del su amor rebelde y su gesto que las hizo suspirar, como siempre él tan detallista, era quien merecía todos los halagos y sin embargo deseaba tomarse unos minutos para agasajarlas a ellas.

- Se supone que yo, no tengo corazón… no tengo cerebro, no, se supone que yo… no done a la sociedad, por el bien de la humanidad… se supone que yo soy solo, otra cara bonita… otra cara bonita… otra cara bonita…

La voz de Terry se extendió por todo el lugar y cayó sobre las chicas como un balde de agua helada, no esperaban algo así y menos ver que los demás chicos… a excepción del señor García claro está, le hacían el coro.

- Se supone que yo, solo sirvo para mostrar… lo que tú me vas a apuntar… ¿Dime entonces por qué ahora me vienes de rodillas a ofrecerme maravillas? Si se supone que yo, soy solo otra cara bonita… otra cara bonita… - De nuevo una estrofa que desentonaba completamente con lo que ellas esperaban, y la sonrisa de Terry se hacía más amplia al ver el desconcierto en sus rostros – Ella quiere hacerme olvidar lo que paso, la otra noche que la conocí, yo no sabía cómo era ella y me deje llevar… lo que me hicieron no lo puedo ocultar y a la hora de la verdad… me dijo… sale niño, tú eres para mí solo… otra cara bonita, otra cara bonita… otra cara bonita… - El coro se repitió varias veces mientras los chicos lo acompañaban realmente animados, mostrando incluso sonrisas al ver que las chicas se miraban y preguntaban en susurro que sucedía.

Al fin la melodía ceso y tuvieron que pasar varios segundos para que un aplauso forzado se dejase escuchar en el salón, pero de inmediato Terry se acercó de nuevo al micrófono y mirándolas hablo una vez más.

- Muchas gracias chicas… pero esto apenas comienza, por favor pónganse cómoda que esta también es dedicada a ustedes – Indico haciéndole una seña a Mysha. De nuevo la guitarra fue el marco de la nueva melodía, esta vez el estilo pop rock más marcado – Tú me pides que te deje ahora… ¿Ahora? Ahora cuando más te necesito, tú me dices que este amor se fue al olvido, ahora… ahora cuando yo ya no te olvido, tú me pides que seamos solo amigos ¿Amigos? Y a mí no me interesa ser tu amigo… tú me dices que este amor ha sido en vano, que malo que dices eso… ¡Pero qué bueno que se acabó! ¡Mala gente! Te burlaste de mis sentimientos y ahora te lamentas… ¡Mala gente! Vas a pagarla caro porque a mí, tú ya no me interesas ¡Mala gente! Porque tú eres una mentirosa y una… ¡Mala gente! Y en el infierno enterita, enterita te vas a quemar ¡Traicionera, mentirosa, mala gente! – Cantaba mirando fijamente a cada una de las chicas que tenía frente a él.

- ¿Qué le sucede a Terry? – Pregunto Linda en un susurro a sus hermanas.

- No lo sé… ¿Sera que alguien le puso algo en la bebida? ¿Dónde está la tocaya? – Pregunto Kary con preocupación.

- Aquí estoy tocayita… óyeme ¿Qué tiene Terry? Esas no son canciones de amor… yo más bien diría que… - Fue interrumpida por Natasha.

- Nos está tirando a matar… ¿Sera que alguien le fue con el chisme de lo que hicimos los últimos meses? – Inquirió mirándolas.

- ¿Tú crees? No, yo lo dudo… quizás es que… no sé… quiere jugarnos una broma, mejor continúes… a ver que sigue… seguro después nos dedica una de esas bien románticas que nos hacen suspirar, en eso él es único… ningún otro ha llevado serenata – Afirmo Odet.

- Tú me pides que regrese ahora ¿Ahora? Y ahora es a mí a quien no le importa… hoy por fin me he dado cuenta de tu engaño, de tu mala calaña y tanto mal que me hiciste ¡Tú! – Esbozo señalando a varias de las chicas que estaban frente a la tarima.

La canción termino y el aplauso esta vez fue más por parte de los chicos que de las damas presentes, ellas apenas si movieron sus manos, la sonrisa en Terry era radiante pero sus ojos estaban brillante de rabia y una vez más le indico a Mysha seguir. El ritmo cambio a uno más tropical y las damas exclamaron sorprendidas al ver que Albert era quien tocaba la percusión.

- Ni aunque me ruegues, ni aunque me llores, ni aunque me busques, ni aunque me implores, ni aunque me prendas mil veladoras y me prometas que aún me adoras… ni con promesas, ni con los años, voy a olvidarme de los engaños, ni con el oro de todo el mundo, vas a borrar este dolor profundo, ¡Sí, yo ya lo sabía que estabas tú con alguien pero no me lo creía! ¡Sí, yo ya lo sabía! Mirabas en mis ojos pero ya no me veías, si yo ya lo sabía, pensé que me querías pero no te conocía ¡Ya lo sabía! ¡Ya lo sabía! – Cantaba una canción bastante alegre más él no se veía así, más bien mostraba rencor.

- ¿Qué demonios le sucede a Terry? Yo no sé ustedes pero yo no tengo porque aguantar esto… a ver quién le ha dicho a él que me tiene que andar cantando esas canciones – Indicó Gezabel encaminándose hasta la tarima.

- ¡Geza no vayas! Yo que tú mejor me quedo aquí… el rebelde está furioso por algo… aunque no sepamos que… - Esbozo Tattys mirándola.

- Pero tenemos que averiguar que ocurre… no podemos dejar que siga haciendo esto, se arruinara la fiesta – Menciono Gema con preocupación.

Todas las demás asintieron en silencio y apoyaron la idea de Gezabel de parar esto y preguntarle a Terry porque estaba así, todo estaba normal, él estaba feliz y de verdad pensaron que les entregaría una serenata de amor, no está Rokola del despecho.

Antes que el castaño pudiese dar la orden para que comenzara la próxima canción, sus ojos se toparon con Gezabel que subía al escenario, le dedico media sonrisa torcida y la miro directamente a los ojos, pero la morena no se dejó intimidar, se colocó las manos en las caderas y elevo una ceja, con una pregunta muy clara en su mirada.

- Gezabel tan hermosa como siempre y además muy valiente, has sido la primera que ha subido para tener su propia serenata, bueno no te hagamos esperar más… ¡Mysha preciosa música por favor! – Pidió con una gran sonrisa.

Geza estaba esperando los acordes de la música para interrumpirlo, pero él no le dio chance, pues esta comenzaba de inmediato, se acercó a ella y la rodeo con un brazo.

- Los amigos hablan de tu piel morena, que cuando caminas echa candela, que te compraste un vestido nuevo, que cuando te lo pones tiembla hasta el cielo… las amigas dicen que estas cambiada, que se ve tristeza en tu mirada… que te quedas callada cuando me nombras… eres solo una sombra y te digo que ¡No voy a mover un dedo! Tú te lo buscaste y te equivocaste y te digo que ¡No voy a mover un dedo! Por tu maldito orgullo, yo no quiero nada tuyo, ni tu amor… - Le lanzo mirándola a los ojos y dejándola fría en medio del escenario.

Las exclamaciones de asombro no se hicieron esperar, todo el mundo pensaba que Gezabel saldría de allí corriendo o que Terry le diría que era una broma, pero la canción seguía y ella se mantenía estática, el ambiente comenzaba a calentarse, mientras en la pista los demás rogaban para que no fuese a estallar una guerra en este lugar. Gezabel lo dejo terminar, le dedico una mirada glacial y se aproximó a él.

- ¿Terminaste? – Inquirió y Terry asintió en silencio con un gesto duro - ¡Perfecto! ¿Me puedes decir ahora que demonios te pasa? Se suponía que estas eran canciones de amor ¿¡A estos le llamas amor!? – Inquirió molesta mirándolo.

- ¿Y es acaso amor lo que ustedes me tienen? Puede que me quieran, pero no soy el único… bueno de ti ya lo sospechaba pero de las demás también… si supieran de todo lo que me enterado, puede que a tus demás "personajes favoritos" no les importe, pero a mí sí… ¡Yo no soy ese Kaname! - Exclamo furioso.

- ¡Es Zero, Kaname es mío! – Grito Kary defendiendo a su hombre, pero un segundo después se arrepintió cuando los ojos de Terry se clavaron en ella - ¡No, no… era broma Terry! – Esbozo con una sonrisa nerviosa y se escabullo entre el público.

- Terry por favor… todas tenemos a un personaje que nos atraer y al cual le tenemos mucho cariño, pero sabes bien que nunca habrá otro como tú mi vida… - Decía otras de las muchachas cuando él la interrumpió.

- Mi querida y preciosa Odet… me alegra tanto que te hayas manifestado pues precisamente la canción que viene te queda como anillo al dedo… vamos sube al escenario que quiero cantarla mirándote a los ojos – Le pidió extendiéndole la mano.

La chica dejo libre un suspiro y con parsimonia subió los escalones del escenario para llegar hasta él, se paró quedando a escasos centímetros, bueno él quería cantársela mirándola, lo haría mirándola a los ojos. Terry dejo ver media sonrisa ante el truco de Odet, sabía perfectamente que lo estaba tentando, que bien lo conocía esta mujer, pero según escucho de sus labios, conocía al Grey de la misma manera.

- ¡Mysha! – Hablo adoptando una posición que mostrara el reto que le hacía a la castaña. Las notas de un bolero muy conocido se dejaron escuchar – Besándome en la boca me dijiste "Solo la muerte podrá alejarnos" y fue tan hondo el beso que me diste que a mi cariño, lo encadeno… ¿Qué culpa tengo yo que otros amores me arranquen de tus labios los traidores? ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de amarte tanto? Si fue tu boca quien me enseño… en un beso la vida, y en tus brazos la muerte, me sentencio el destino y sin embargo prefiero verte… en un beso la vida, te entregue y lo has mentido y si ayer me hirió tu olvido, hoy me matara tu amor… - Le canto sin titubear un solo instante y después le hizo una reverencia exagerada.

- Si supieras lo hermoso que te ves celoso… - Dijo ella con una sonrisa – Pero hoy es tu cumpleaños y no es momentos para estos berrinches Terry, bueno sabemos que te hemos fallado algunas… bueno muchas veces, pero sabes bien que te amamos – Expreso mirándolo a los ojos y acercándose hasta él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Bueno muchas gracias por el sentimiento que me dedica Chica de Grey – Esbozo con desdén y se alejó para tomar agua. Quizás Odet tenía razón y estaba exagerando, pero ya en este punto deseaba sacar todo lo que tenía adentro… o de lo contrario explotaría con mucha más fuerza, se volvió para mirar al público - ¡Que caras más largas tienen! ¿Acaso no se están divirtiendo? A ver, quiero cantar una última canción… pero para ellos necesito a mis chicas… ¿Dónde están mis señoras esposas? ¿Alguien las ha visto? – Pregunto paseando su mirada por el lugar y se encontró con Linda, Kary y Tattys… también Gema y Cilenita está cerca de ellas.

- ¡Oh, no ya nos vio! – Exclamo Linda.

- Yo creo que alguien le saboteo la bebida a Terry ¿De cuándo a acá él tan celoso? – Pregunto Kary, cruzando sus brazos en el pecho.

- ¿Cómo de cuándo acá? ¡Siempre lo ha sido Kary Grandchester! – Expuso Tattys, acomodándose el vestido, si tenía que subir lo haría con la cabeza en alto.

- Si… pero nunca había hecho un berrinche semejante a este… - Decía Gema cuando una voz que identificaron como la de Natasha, la interrumpió.

- ¡Yo se los dije! No va a pasar por alto algo como esto, ya está acostumbrado a Albert, Anthony, Neil, Archie, Stear… pero personajes nuevos le cuesta mucho, saben lo posesivo que es… - La voz de la chica fue cortada por todas las demás.

- ¡Natasha Grandchester! ¿Qué haces allí? – Preguntaron sus hermanas.

- Resguardar mi integridad física ¿Acaso no es evidente? - Contesto mirándolas.

- ¡Por favor! Ni que Terry fuese un ogro, solo está un poco tomado, resentido, triste y necesita de nuestro cariño para pasar este trago amargo, les aseguro que en cuento le hagamos ver cuanto lo amabas y que es el más importante de todos se le pasara – Menciono Kary con seguridad, mientras se acomodaba el escote.

- Eso es cierto… Terry siempre ha sido un poco malcriado, solo está dolido porque le hemos prestado atención a otros chicos y no nos hemos dedicado solamente a él – Dijo Cilenita.

- Bueno… ¿Y entonces que hacemos? – Preguntaron Gema, Linda y Tattys.

- Subir a ese escenario y darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, a él como que se le está olvidando los jueguitos que se trae con la pecas y la que no es… con todas esas que le ponen en los fics… para ejemplo Natasha – Decía Kary mirándolas.

- ¿Yo que? – Inquirió esta temerosa.

- Tú nada… las protagonistas que le pones, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas eran y nadie ha dicho nada por ello, así que si él empieza a sacar apellidos nosotras también tenemos varios – Sentencio con decisión y se encamino a la tarima.

Tattys y Gema tuvieron que sacar a Natasha de detrás de la cortina casi a la fuerza, en el camino se tropezaron con Ranilla, Anilatak, Elsy, Anjou, Weiss, Brayce, Isabel, Ladylore. Todas no hacían más que preguntar por el comportamiento de Terry, a lo cual las chicas solo se encogían de hombros, cuando al fin estuvieron frente al escenario se pararon erguidas, con las manos en las caderas y la miradas fijas en el castaño, inclusive Natasha, pero claro como no lo iba a hacer si agarro valor con la media botella de champagne que se tomó en el camino de quince metros que recorrieron entre las demás chicas asistentes a la fiesta.

- ¡Ahí están! Que emoción verlas a todas reunidas, por favor no nos hagan esperar más y suban para que también disfruten de su serenata – Menciono el castaño mirándolas.

- Por favor queridas, no le hagan caso, ya saben cómo es de caprichoso y malcriado este hijo mío, solo esta celoso, ojala no se entere que yo también me leí todos esos libros, seguro se muere de un infarto – Susurro Eleonor en plan conciliatorio mirándolas con ternura.

- No se preocupe suegrita que nosotras sabremos moverle el chocolate a su hijito, usted tranquila y de lo otro no se enterara nunca – Indico Linda subiendo con un contoneo de caderas y llegando muy cerca del chico.

Las demás imitaron su postura y antes que Terry abriera la boca para pedir una canción, Kary le hizo una seña a Mysha y está encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada que le hizo Terry, procedió a colocar lo que la castaña había solicitado. Esta vez fue el piano el que dio los acordes para la música, sin embargo ella dejaron que esta comenzase sola, esperarían el coro, pues justo con este golpearían al castaño donde debían.

- Como me hiere, como me araña, son sensaciones que me desgarran, escalofríos en la espalda… es un abismo de corazón. Dame una razón, que justifique tu actuación, que me devuelva el norte que perdí, las ganas muertas de sobrevivir, que ponga el cielo donde estaba, la vida se me escapa… en este abismo de corazón… ¡Oh, oh, oh, oh! ¡Dame una razón que justifique tu actuación, que me devuelva el norte que perdí, las ganas muertas de sobrevivir… que ponga el cielo donde estaba ¡La vida se me escapa en este abismo de corazón! – Le cantaron todas juntas, animadas por los celos y el champagne.

El castaño se quedó boquiabierto, mirándolas complemente hechizado por la fuerza que desbordaba y la sensualidad también, trago en seco para pasar el nudo en su garganta y su mejor amigo le pasó un trago, dándole una palmada en la espalda después. Mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a Jovana que había estado acompañándolo, esperando que algún día ellos no tuvieran que pasar por eso, bueno él no era un hombre celoso… al menos eso pensaba, pues si se enteraba que ella también habían andado con los jueguitos con los personajes esos recién llegados… - Pensaba Albert acercándose de nuevo a la banda. Terry levanto una ceja y ellas imitaron el reto, así que con un movimiento de su mano le pidió a Mysha que lo acompañara una vez más.

- Sus besos saben tan amargos cuando se ensucian los labios con mentiras, con mentiras, dicen que les estoy haciendo daño… que con el paso de los años me estoy haciendo más cruel, nunca pensé que las vería remendando mis heridas con jirones de su piel… De ustedes aprendió mi corazón, de ustedes aprendió mi corazón… no me reprochen niñas que no sepa darles amor, me han enseñado ustedes… me han enseñado ustedes, ustedes ha sido mis maestras para hacer sufrir, si alguna vez fui malo lo aprendí de ustedes, no digan que no entienden cómo puedo ser así, si les estoy haciendo daño lo aprendí de ustedes… - Canto y las miraba furioso.

- ¿Cuantas noches te esperamos, pendientes de la puerta y no llegaste jamás?… ¿Cuánto llanto me trague sentada en esta mesa? Por no gritar, por no gritar enferma de pena, de rabia… si alguna te dije que una más y yo me marcharía, no te mentía, no te mentía… - Ellas contraatacaron pero Eleonor se subió al escenario y no las dejó continuar.

- ¿Pueden detener este comportamiento tan infantil por favor? – Pidió mirándolos a todos.

- Madre… las chicas quieres expresar sus sentimientos, bueno yo también y además la estamos pasando bien ¿No es así? – Inquirió y muchos asintieron, esta batalla estaba resultando entretenida, sobre todo para Neil y García quienes hasta bocadillos habían pedido – Así que… Mysha una más por favor – Solicito levantando la mano, de inmediato un ritmo muy alegre se apodero del lugar y Terry se acercó a las chicas – Cuando no tenga donde ir, cuando te sangre la nariz, cuando te duela la cabeza y se termine esa cerveza, cuando las alas de tu avión se derritan sin razón, al cansar de la ciudad, te haya matado la ciudad, yo romperé tus fotos, yo quemare tus cartas para no verte más ¡Para no verte más! – Archie, Anthony y Stear se lucieron con las trompetas, el saxo y los demás metales, mientras bailaban al ritmo de la música – Y si logras sobrevivir al refucilo de maldad, preguntaras ¿En dónde estás? Preguntaras ¿Qué te paso? Me voy a poner a fumar sin preocuparme por nada más, total ya es tarde para volver, total ya es tarde para soñar… ¡Y romperé tus fotos! ¡Y quemare tus cartas! Para no verte más, para no verte más… ¡Yo romperé tus fotos, yo quemare tus cartas! – Cataba muy animados y bailaba al ritmo de la música en compañía de los muchachos.

Mientras ellas solo lo miraban y en momentos dejaban ver media sonrisa, de verdad que se veía muy hermoso cuando se ponía celoso, además que verlo cantar con tanto animo las hacía sentirse felices, al menos mañana cuando estuviese ronco no podría decir que no tuvo un cumpleaños animado y diferente, incluso las hermanas del mal tarareaban por lo bajo la canción que era una de sus favoritas. En ese momento a Natasha se le ocurrió una idea y se acercó a Mysha con disimulo, pero las demás chicas la vieron.

- ¿Qué hace Nata? – Le pregunto Odet a Tattys.

- No lo sé… creo que pedirá una canción – Contesto mirándola.

- Bueno, al menos ya se le quito el miedo – Esbozo Linda con una sonrisa.

- Si no se le quitaba con la media botella de Dom Pérignon que le di, no se le quitaba con nada – Susurro Kary con una risita, mirándola.

- Bueno ella sabe mucho de música, esperemos que escoja una buena porque Terry nos está dando una paliza – Dijo Gezabel viendo como el chico celebraba con los demás galanes.

De nuevo los las trompetas comenzaron a sonar en todo el lugar y algunas de las chicas levantaron una ceja al escuchar el principio de esa melodía, Natasha les guiño un ojo y se aproximó primero a los chicos y por último se detuvo delante de Terry, dejando ver una gran sonrisa, mientras él seguía con su cara de pocos amigos.

- He planeado tantas noches, esta noche… he pensado tanto veces que he de hacer, encontrar la manera más sensata y poderte seducir… pero cuando me miras con esos ojos, pero cuando te paras cerca de mí, mi pobre corazón se pone loco y ya no puedo seguir… - Cantaba ante el asombro de todos los presentes, sobre todo de sus compañeras, le hizo una seña a las demás chicas en el público y a los muchachos para prepararse para el coro - ¡Te quiero comer la boca! ¡Te quiero comer! ¡Te quiero comer la boca sin dejarte respirar! ¡Yo te quiero comer la boca sin dejarte respirar! – Esbozo a escasos centímetros de los labios de Terry y al ver que este comenzaba a relajarse e intento tomarla por la cintura ella se alejó negando con un dedo.

Él mostro esa media sonrisa tan sensual como arrogante y se cruzó de brazos, para mirarla, mientras ella seguía bailando, se pasó la lengua por los labios y termino mordiéndose el inferior, mientras la sonrisa en Natasha se hacía más amplia y regresaba hasta él.

- La voy a matar y no será en un fic, juro que no será en un fic – Amenazaba en susurros conteniéndose para no lanzar a Natasha del escenario de una patada.

- Déjala… al parecer está logrando lo que deseábamos – Menciono Odet divertida ante la escena, al tiempo que movía su cuerpo al ritmo de la música.

Las demás también movías sus pies y tarareaban la canción, aunque pensaron que Natasha se había vuelto loca en un principio por hacer esto, ahora comprendía lo que pretendía hacer, la verdad era que no ganaban nada en una batalla de poderes, alguien tenía que ceder. La chica se acercó a Terry de nuevo haciendo un puchero antes de continuar y esto provoco la risa del castaño, que de nuevo lucia relajado y divertido.

- No confías en mis buenas intenciones, no, no, no pretendas que controle mis pasión, es muy fuerte lo que pasa por mi mente, los besos más indecentes son los que te quiero dar y morirme si es que tu mano me toca, si pudieras solamente imaginar, mis venas se convierten en un rio, quiero comerte la boca sin dejarte respirar… ¡Te quiero comer la boca! ¡Te quiero comer la boca! ¡Te quiero comer la boca sin dejarte respirar! ¡Yo te quiero comer la boca… sin dejarte respirar! – Cantaba a todo pulmón mientras bailaba para él y lo rodeaba.

- Se va a morir pero si mis manos la tocan – Espeto Gezabel acercándose a donde los demás se encontraban, pero de nuevo fue detenida por las chicas.

En ese momento Terry logro atrapar a Natasha, tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y le dio un tremendo beso, que produjo exclamaciones en todos los presentes. Kary y Linda que reían se pudieron serias y Odet, Tattys y Gema, que sostenían a Gezabel la soltaron.

- Ahora si toda tuya ¡Acabala! – Le ordenaron mirando a la parece que literalmente se estaban comiendo la boca.

- ¡Terruce Grandchester y Natasha! – Grito la morena que parecía un toro embravecido resoplando por la nariz, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

La chica se separó sobresaltada del castaño y se escondió detrás de este, quien solo le dedico una sonrisa a Gezabel y se encogió de hombros en un gesto inocente. La chica lo fulmino con la mirada y lo jalo de la mano para alejarlo de la castaña, pero ella no cedió, estaba muy cómoda sujetada de una mano de Terry y la cintura de su pantalón, una sonrisa se dibujó al recordar donde estaba haciendo la cola y entonces para salvar su pellejo solo se le ocurrió algo y saliendo solo un poco de su escondite.

- ¡Chicas la cola para el beso y las rosas! ¡Corran antes que Terry se enoje de nuevo! – Grito animándolas a todas y como era de esperar se desato una estampida.

- ¿Y tú no la vas a hacer? – Pregunto Gezabel en un gruñido.

- No… ya yo la estoy haciendo – Dijo con picardía.

- ¡Te voy a matar Natasha Grandchester! – Grito la chica lanzándose hacia la castaña.

- ¡Un momentito! Gezabel que aquí vinimos a festejar, no a velar a nadie, así que controla tu temperamento hermosa, ya sabes que yo tengo un corazón muy grande para todas… a ver vamos a agradecer todos los regalos que han traído – Dijo camino con ella, se volvió hacia Natasha que lo soltó cuando él le dio una caricia en la mano que ella conocía muy bien.

- Feliz cumpleaños Terry – Susurro la chica al oído de Terry, con una gran sonrisa y deslizo un pequeño papel en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón del chico, acariciándolo con suavidad.

- ¿Lo guardaste bien? ¿Segura no se va a salir? – Inquirió él mirándola por encima del hombro.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio inferior y lo miraba a los ojos. Él asintió en silencio y le dedico una sonrisa, después de eso camino en compañía de Gezabel y Cary, su agente de seguridad, que lo escoltarían para recibir las felicitaciones. Después de cientos de chicas que habían llegado para felicitarlo por la pobre Geza casi se gana una ulcera, pero bueno no podía hacer nada, era el precio de amar a un hombre como Terry… también lo pagaba por Ian, por Zero y por cientos de personajes más, se podía decir que ya debía estar acostumbrada pero sus celos eran… severos. Odet se acercó hasta el castaño y lo rodeo con sus brazos por detrás, depositándole un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Me devuelve mi título de chica de Terry? – Pregunto con la voz ronca.

- Por supuesto… lo siento, me porte como un idiota, pero es que el solo hecho de pensar que puedo perder a algunas de ustedes me rompe el alma, han sido muchos años, muchas cosas y momentos compartidos, lo siento no puedo ser perfecto como el tal Grey, o Cross o Zimmerman, menos como el anticuado de Emerson… que hasta dicen es muy parecido a mí, yo soy yo… y así me amaban, deseo que siga siendo igual… que me quieran por quien soy, puede que suene arrogante y vanidoso… pero es lo que deseo y necesito – Confeso mirándola.

- Entonces date por complacido Terry, cada una de las chicas que estamos aquí te amamos a ti, solo a ti y es por quien eres, fuiste el primero, el único y serás el ultimo, siempre… ahora dame mi beso antes que venga Gezabel que la envié al depósito a buscar tres cajas más de tequila – Dijo sonriendo y el castaño no se hizo mucho de rogar.

Definitivamente Terry pasaría a la historia como el hombre más besado del mundo y también uno de los más amados, pero como todo hombre… o mejor dicho como todo ser humano, no estaba exento de caer en dudas y miedos en cuanto al amor se trataba. Los festejos continuaron y el episodio ocurrido solo momentos atrás quedo como una anécdota divertida, de pronto vieron a Eleonor subir al escenario y tomar el micrófono, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, su hijo se acercó hasta ella y con desconcierto la abordó.

- ¿Madre que hace? – Pregunto mirándola.

- Dándole una respuesta a ese mal que todos sufrimos y que llamamos amor, las chicas y tú me trajeron muchos recuerdos… tranquilo ya verás – Indico guiñándole un ojo.

De nuevo la música cambio y dio paso a una nuevo melodía, dominada por los acordes de una guitarra, Eleonor miro a los chicos y estos asintieron indicándoles que estaban preparados.

- ¡Gezabel sal de donde estés que esto es para ti! – Exclamo dejando libre una carcajada antes de continuar y al ver a la chica corriendo hacia Terry, se preparó para continuar, aunque ya sabía que todos la seguirían pues había planeado esto desde hacía rato.

- Casi amante, casi amiga, casi todo, casi loca, espera mi regreso como pocas… cada lunes al amanecer y en el cuarto nos amamos, nos odiamos, nos mareamos, para ella nada es demasiado y no me deja dormir… ¡Todos tenemos un amor, que nos complica la vida, todos tenemos un amor que nos rompe el corazón y nos complica la vida! ¡Todos tenemos un amor que nos complica la vida! ¡Todos tenemos un amor que nos rompe el corazón y nos complica la vida! Yo que siempre me estoy yendo con la música, Dios me da y el amor me lo quita, y estoy tratando de vivir… como un loco que perdió la cordura de apoco, voy colgado de todos los focos, esperando ver su luz… amanece que no es poco, ella loca yo tan loco ¡Ojala que en la próxima vida ella sea mi mujer!

**¡Todos tenemos un amor que nos complica la vida! **

**¡Todos tenemos un amor que nos rompe el corazón y nos complica la vida!**


End file.
